Electronic communications, particularly for voice communications, are able to operate in several modes. Two popular communications modes are Simplex and Duplex. Duplex mode communications between two or more devices involve transmission and reception at each station that is either actually or apparently simultaneous. Duplex mode communications simulate face-to-face communications as all participants constantly receive all input from other participants, even while he or she is talking.
Simplex mode communications, on the other hand, operate by having only one participant transmit at a time. Simplex mode communications often use a “Push-To-Talk” (PTT) metaphor similar to a “walkie-talkie.” A participant who desires to talk generally presses a button on his or her device and begins talking. Each participant in a simplex mode communication session then receives that transmission. Simplex mode communications have the advantages of faster call set up, since call setup processing is usually within the control of the wireless network, and “floor control” provides a mechanism for clear “command and control” communications. A problem with simplex mode communications arises if multiple persons desire to talk at the same time. In such a case, a “PTT” collision occurs and can result in both transmitters transmitting PTT collisions which can result in garbled or missed communications. Alternatively, a system-wide controller can be provided and configured to arbitrate such collisions. Even in the case of PTT collision arbitration, a participant who is denied the opportunity to talk will be dissatisfied, especially when involved in a heated discussion.
Data communication networks are increasingly used to carry voice communications. Such networks, such as Internet Protocol (IP) networks, provide a flexible communications structure to adaptively communicate data and voice as needed by one or more enterprises. Data networks are being deployed with combinations of wired and wireless nodes, or stations, that are able to communicate data and voice freely among wired and wireless stations. Such networks, however, are generally set up as either a simplex call or a duplex call and changing a call's mode requires tearing down and re-starting the same call in a different mode. This delays communications between or among the participants.
Therefore a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.